


Ob’nocksessive

by Ti_03



Series: Ob'nocksessive [1]
Category: Just Roll With It - Fandom, jrwi
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Spoilers for Arc 2 Ep 10Should he be mad at himself for trusting another deity? For taking another's word?Or should he be mad at the Storyteller for Ob'nockshai's return? For not trapping him and keeping him away properly.
Series: Ob'nocksessive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this?? I’m not sure, but enjoy my 1 am idea.
> 
> Warning! Spoilers for Arc 2 Ep 10

Br'aad didn't know if he should be mad at himself or at the Storyteller. 

Should he be mad at himself for trusting another deity? For taking another's word? 

Or should he be mad at the Storyteller for Ob'nockshai's return? For not trapping him and keeping him away properly. 

He should've been a little more skeptical and paranoid when he was finally out of Ob'nockshai's control. The sound of ticking he heard at the back of his head should've sent alarms. 

Now here he was, standing before the deity. "I've missed you, my boy." Ob'nockshai said wearing a wicked smirk, sending shivers down Br'aad spine.   
  
"I thought I wouldn't see you again." The half-elf said, leaving the or ever again out. 

Ob chuckled eerily. "After all I've done for you? I couldn't just let you go," he said. Br'aad didn't even see the man move, but he was suddenly in front of him. A little too close for comfort. Ob towered over him, grabbing Br'aad's face roughly. "After all, you are my favorite pawn." 

As soon as Ob'nockshai grabbed his face, his tattoos began to burn. He winced, biting his bottom lip hard. Unfortunately, the burning sensation began to overwhelm him and he let out a scream. He crumpled down to one knee, hyperventilating when he saw his tattoos. 

They were turning back to purple, the color he despised to see on his skin after becoming Ob's little plaything. 

Another scream tore out from his throat and he curled up on the ground in a fetal position. Ob'nockshai laughed manically. "This is only the beginning of your little punishment, Br'aad Vengalor." His words echoed in Br'aad's head. "I was your patron, not that fucking storyteller." He growled, grabbing Br'aad's vest and pulling him up to almost touch noses. "I will now decide what you can and cannot do. You're part of _my_ story. This isn't your story anymore, my boy.”

* * *

Br'aad woke up panting, sweat dripping down his face. He immediately looked at his tattoos. Sylnan woke up to screaming, pulling out his daggers and looking around. He saw Br'aad curled up into a ball, gripping his hair hard enough to pull out. "Br'aad.!" Sylnan exclaimed worriedly, putting his daggers away and kneeling down to his younger brother. "Br'aad, what's wrong? Did you drink alcohol again?" He asked, his eyes wide with panic. 

Br'aad looked up at Sylnan and back down to his tattoos. They were that same, familiar purple color, Sylnan saw at first. Upon close inspection, he noticed blood oozing out from the edges of the tattoo as if the tattoos were done poorly. "What happened?" He asked him. Br'aad showed him the rest of the tattoos. In big, bloody, etched out letters, Br'aad's arms were now **_Favorite Pawn_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue the story a bit, hopefully to just two more chapters. 
> 
> Set place after Arc 2 Ep 21
> 
> Trigger warning: Blood, mention of skinning skin off, explicit language.

Br’aad’s screaming woke and alerted the rest of the party up. Jack and Mountain were in a defensive stance, Taxi went to Br’aad worriedly, and Velrisa looked utterly annoyed. 

“Br’aad, Br’aad!” Sylnan was attempting to grab his brother’s flailing limbs. “You need to calm down!” 

“I thought I got rid of him,” Br’aad said, tears streaming down his face. “I thought I wouldn’t see him again, at least for awhile.” He hiccuped as he continued to fight Sylnan. 

“Sylnan, what’s happening?” Mountain questioned, putting his weapon away and commanding Jack to back down. 

“I think Br’aad’s having a panic attack.” Taxi answered, standing by the bed and grabbing one of his arms. “Br’aad, you’re okay, everything’s okay.” 

Br’aad yelped in pain when Taxi grabbed one of his arms. More blood oozed out from his tattoos and he struggled even harder. 

Sylnan noticed the pained expression on him and forced Taxi’s paw away. “You’re hurting him!” He scolded the tabaxi, forcing him to back away. 

“I didn’t know.” Taxi defended, backing away. “I didn’t know he was bleeding.”

“Well, now you fucking know!” He snapped and turned back to his baby brother. 

Velrisa had taken Taxi’s place beside Br’aad, managing to touch one of his arms to cast cure wounds on him. It seemed to only make Br’aad scream out even louder, squirming enough that he fell off the bed. “Why..why didn’t it work?” She stared down at her hands in confusion and shock. 

Sylnan went to the other side of the bed, kneeled down, and examined him. Br’aad’s tattoos still oozes with blood and he seemed to be crying even harder. “What did he do to you?” Sylnan muttered to himself, the cries of his little brother continuing to tear at his heart. “ _ Why  _ did Ob’nockshai do this to you?” He growled, not angry at Br’aad but at the deity. 

Taxi looked over to Velrisa who was still in disbelief about her spell not working. “Vel, did you maybe cast the wrong spell?” He asked her. 

She shook her head and said, “No, I cast cure wounds on him. It should’ve at least stopped the bleeding.” She looked at the two Vengalor brothers on the floor and frowned. “I didn’t mean to make things worse.” She stared back down at her hands and wrapped them around herself, using her hair as a curtain to cover her face. 

Br’aad curled in on himself, sobbing and holding back the urge to peel his skin off with one of Sylnan’s daggers if the pain didn’t stop. He didn’t blame Velrisa for trying to heal him, but it really did hurt. It almost felt like she was trying to burn his skin off instead of making it better. 

Despite the sobbing and the panicking, he could faintly hear ticking in the back of his head. Immediately, he pulled at his hair and screamed, “Leave me alone!” 

Sylnan flinched at Br’aad screaming. He grew even more worried by the minute. He looked back to the other members of their party. “Does anyone have any bandages? To stop the bleeding?” He asked, desperation laced in his voice. 

“I’ll go look for some.” Taxi volunteered and left the room to search for bandages-or anything really-to stop the bleeding. 

Br’aad looked up. Through his blurry vision, he could see the mischievous and devilish smile of Ob’nockshai, taunting him. “Why..?” His voice was small and hoarse. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Ob’nockshai laughed. “Remember what I said, boy? This is your punishment for betraying me.” The deity grabbed his throat and lifted him upwards. Br’aad kicked and choked for air. “You used to be so obedient,” the man said in a sickly sweet tone, smiling unsettlingly at the half-elf. “I guess we’ll just have to retrain you, but this time,” Ob slammed Br’aad against the wall hard, holding him up by his throat. “I’ll make sure you won’t even think twice about leaving me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making this more pObsessive rather than Ob'nocksessive but oh well! I must end what I have started.

To the rest of the party, it looked like Br’aad had passed out. If it weren’t for his eyes being wide open, they would’ve thought he tired himself out. ****Sylnan cautiously touched his shoulder and said, “Br’aad?” ****

A few seconds passed and Br’aad’s body slammed against the wall, as if something was holding him there. Br’aad’s feet dangled above the floor and he choked and gasped for air. ****

Sylnan reacted first. “Br’aad!” He yelled, running to the wall to grab him. He smacked against an invisible wall, at least five feet apart from him. He attempted to push against it and when he didn’t move any closer, he looked back at the others who just stared and yelled, “Don’t stand there and stare, help me out!” ****Mountain was the first to move, shoving his body against the invisible wall in hopes that it would budge or move. ****

Taxi watched Br’aad’s face, noticing that the half-elf was staring at something in front of him. Br’aad’s face was beginning to look almost blue. He gasped for air before falling down to the floor along with Mountain and Sylnan. Taxi and Vel came to Br’aad’s side, noticing the bruises starting to blossom around Br’aad’s throat. ****

Velrisa could hear him muttering to himself softly. She glanced at Taxi to see if he had noticed but he seemed more focused on Br’aad’s injuries. Vel listened closely to the muttering. ****

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered. “Why is he back?” ****

Velrisa and Taxi stood back as Sylnan helped Br’aad back to his bed. Taxi went to find Br’aad water for his throat while Velrisa stood awkwardly near the bed in case the Vengalor brother needed healing. At least the bleeding had stopped and clotted around the new purple tattoos. ****

The two talked in hushed voices, thinking that if they talked any louder than something bad may happen. ****

“..and he said he was going to retrain me.” Br’aad told him, putting his hand on his forehead. He cried so much that he was starting to get a headache. “That this time, I wouldn’t think twice about leaving him.” ****

Sylnan put his hands in his lap, clenching them into fists. He must’ve looked like he was going to snap because Taxi dropped off a glass of water and backed away quickly. “I won’t let him take away my brother.” He said, looking at Br’aad. ****

Br’aad met his gaze with red, puffy eyes. “How are you sure?” He asked in a whimper. “I don’t think we can just banish him to another plane or whatever,” he said, panic reflecting in his green eyes. “He said I’m his favorite pawn and even reminded me of it.” He pointed to his arms where Favorite Pawn was beginning to scar over. “Sylnan, I’m scared.” ****

Sylnan wrapped his arms around him and allowed his younger brother to cry on his shoulder. “That fucker is going to have to fight me if he wants you back.” He promised, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Taxi and Velrisa looked at each other and walked out of the room along with Mountain and Jack.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Mountain said, “So what the hell dragged Br’aad up the wall?” ****

“I listened to them,” Taxi says. “I think it was Ob’nockshai.” ****

Mountain and Vel gave their friend bemused expressions. “Who?” Vel asked. ****

“Yeah, who the hell is this Ob’nob-whatever his name is?” Mountain asked. ****

“He’s Br’aad’s patron.” Taxi answered. ****

“Patron? You mean for his magic?” Vel asked. “Why would he attack Br’aad?” ****

Taxi shrugged and said, “From what I know, he’s not a kind patron. I don’t know what his reason is for attacking Br’aad-“ ****

“Hold up,” Mountain interrupted. “How do we even know it was this guy?” ****

Vel nodded in agreement. “Mountain is right, we didn’t even see who attacked him so we can’t jump to conclusions.” ****

Taxi looked at Vel. “Even if Br’aad says it was?” ****

“He could’ve seen anything at that moment, he was being choked after all.” she reasoned. ****

* * *

Sylnan was trying to get Br’aad to rest for the fifth time since Br’aad finished talking about Ob’nockshai. “Br’aad, you need to rest your eyes a bit.” He told him, gently pushing on Br’aad chest. ****

He shook his head, one hand gripping Sylnan’s arm and the other keeping him up. “No, no, I can’t sleep.” He stammered. ****

Sylnan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Br’aad, I’ll be right here the entire time. I promise, he won’t attack you again while I’m here.” he assured, using a little more force to push him onto the pillow. ****

Br’aad continued to resist. “Last time I closed my eyes, I woke up with fucking blood around my tattoos.” he whispered. “I can’t go back to sleep.” His eyes widened and he began to ramble. “What if he takes my eye? I offered him an eye for an eye last time, what if he decides he wants my eyes? Sylnan,” He gripped his brother’s arms tightly and looked at him with horror. “ Sylnan, I like my eyes!” ****

“Br’aad!” Sylnan raised his voice, grabbing onto his shoulders. “You need to calm down! Panicking isn’t going to do you any good and you need to rest!” ****

Stubbornly, Br’aad shook his head and repeated the words, “I can’t, I can’t” like it was the only word he knew. ****

Sylnan felt his heart drop and his throat tighten. His mind was blank for once and he didn’t know how to help. He felt...hopeless. There were times back at the orphanage or in their abandoned home where Br’aad had a bad nightmare or a bad thought, but Sylnan was always able to calm him down. ****

This time, _he didn’t know how._ ****

“Is everything alright in here?” Sylnan whipped his head towards the door to see Taxi peeking his head in. ****

Sylnan sighed and shook his head, Br’aad’s repeated words continuing as background noise at this point. “Do you think you have any spells or anything that’ll help him sleep? I don’t think I can do anything anymore.” ****

Mountain popped his head in. “Have you tried knocking him out?” he asked. ****

“Of course he didn’t, that wouldn’t help with anything.” Taxi rolled his eyes. ****

“But it might.” Mountain argued. ****

“Mountain, it wouldn’t help him.” Sylnan pulled away from Br’aad and walked up to the two, crossing his arms over his chest and hanging his head low. “I just want him to calm down, but he’s so convinced that the bastard will come back and take his eyes or whatever.” he massaged his temple. “I..Taxi, is Vel still around?” He asked him. “Maybe she has a spell or something that could help him fall asleep?” ****

“I think she went on the deck of the ship for air, but I can go get her.” Taxi offered. ****

Sylnan shook his head. “No, I’ll go get her. Just stay here with him for a bit? Keep an eye on him?” ****

“Of course.” Sylnan trudged out of the room and on the deck of the air ship.

Taxi approached Br’aad’s bed carefully, listening to Br’aad repeat the words “I can’t” to himself. He sat in front of him, where Sylnan had sat before and cautiously put his paw on Br’aad’s shoulder. He watched the half-elf flinch away, instantly stopping his repetition of words. He looked at him with fear and red, puffy eye “Br’aad,” Taxi addressed him softly. “It’s alright, it’s just me, Taxi.” ****

Br’aad looked around frantically. “Where..where is Sylnan?” ****

“He went to get Vel.” Taxi answered. “He’s really worried about you. We’re all worried about you.” he resumed, scooting in a bit closer. “And honestly, you look like shit right now.” he joked, hoping he didn’t fuck it up. ****

Br’aad snorted and chuckled, a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” ****

Taxi grinned back and then returned to a look of worry. “Then rest. We’re all here for you and we’ll protect you.” ****

Br’aad’s smile vanished instantly. “I can’t, Taxi. What if Ob’nockshai-” ****

“Enough,” Taxi stopped him. “No more talk about this Ob’nockshai. Me, Sylnan, Mountain, Vel-hell, even Hilltre-will protect you from him. You have all of us around you, so rest. You need it. Especially after all of the shit you’ve been through.” Taxi watched Br’aad’s expression carefully. He noticed the tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes and he panicked. “Shit, Br’aad, I’m sorry-” He was interrupted by Br’aad tackling him in a tight hug followed by sobbing. ****

“Thank you.” Br’aad muttered. 

“Always, Br’aad.” Taxi muttered back, rubbing his back comfortingly. His sobs began to soften and finally Br’aad went limp in Taxi’s arms. Taxi carefully leaned Br’aad back to rest his head on a pillow. He slowly got off the bed and walked out the room, closing the door silently behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be a little ooc but let’s just roll with it.

_ Br’aad was kneeling in front of an open book, his hand over his left cheek. Damn, why did it burn so bad? He hissed in pain, clenching his teeth tightly. He looked up from the book, seeing the familiar face of Ob’nockshai smirking at him.  _

__ “Do you remember this day, Br’aad?” He asked, circling him slowly. Br’aad watched him, shaking when he met his gaze. “Do you remember the day where you made your pact with me? The day where you became _ mine _ ?” Ob’s hand came down to Br’aad’s head, and he tried to flinch away. However, he could only stare in fear while Ob’nockshai tilted his chin up to look at the bruises around his neck. He chuckled and let go. “That’s a start. However, we still have a long way to go.” 

On que, his arms began to throb. Not painfully however, but the feeling felt so familiar to him. He looked around for Ob’nockshai, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

_**“Br’aad!” Sylnan’s voice stuttered. “What happened?”**_

_**As if on cue, Br’aad began to let out a string of curses followed by a**_ , **_“I don’t think I did that right.” Now he remembers. Besides the fact that this was the day he sold his soul to Ob’nockshai, this was when Sylnan fought and then the next day he left for a year._**

_**Past Sylnan stammered. “You didn’t do what right? Why is your hand on your face?”** _

**_Br’aad remembered the dialogue very vividly: making a joke about a friend tattooing his face, Sylnan scolding him for making said joke, and then him rambling about selling his soul to Ob’nockshai._**

“ _ **You thought that maybe you should act on your own? Why didn’t you talk to me?!”**_

_**“Well,” Br’aad looked away. “I didn’t- I didn’t think you would understand. I mean, it doesn’t seem like you understand now**_.”

**_“I don’t understand! I-“_**

“ ** _You don’t understand, Sylnan, I don’t just wanna be a_** **_fuckin’ pixie, Sylnan.”_ **

**_Br’aad’s couldn’t describe the emotion he was feeling when Sylnan gave him a face of disappointment._ **

This was a painful memory. He didn’t want to relive the day where he disappointed his older brother.

The memory seemed to fade right before he almost obliterated Sylnan with his magic. 

“Don’t you find it frustrating that your older brother-the only person you have left-didn’t appreciate what you were trying to do?” Ob’nockshai asked. Br’aad looked behind him, backing away a bit. He noticed the look of sympathy on the deity’s face. “You were only trying to help, right?”

Br’aad hesitantly nodded his head. “Yeah..but that was before I would experience the shit you would put me through later.” 

Ob shook his head and approached him. Br’aad oddly felt..at ease. His muscles relaxed. “But I accepted you, didn’t I?” He asked, getting down on one knee in front of him. This time, the half-elf didn’t move away. “You just wanted to help big brother Sylnan. But, it seemed like he didn’t want you to get in his way.” 

“He..he was only trying to protect me.” 

“No,” Ob said. “He seemed pretty convinced that he would do better without you in the way. He even found a replacement for you.” Br’aad assumed he was talking about Hilltree. “Now what kind of big brother is he? He doesn’t wait for your return, he goes and immediately finds someone who he deems better than you.” 

“I don’t blame him though..” 

“You should.” He hissed the words. “He should’ve apologized for what he did, he should’ve just appreciated what you, what  _ we _ , did.” Ob’nockshai stood up. Br’aad suddenly felt something cold wrap around his wrist but his attention was stuck on Ob. “Without your magic, your friends would’ve been dead by that barber fish man.” A  _ clank  _ was then heard. His head refused to move to the sound. “Without  _ me _ , you wouldn’t have saved that tiefling and tabaxi from the tavern.” Ob’nockshai was now behind Br’aad. “Without  _ me,  _ you would be  _ useless _ ,  _ deadweight, _ just someone who has no purpose in that group of yours _. _ ”

“I’m  _ useless.” _ Br’aad murmured to himself. 

“But if you accept me as your patron again,” his hands gripped Br’aad’s shoulders. “you’ll have your powers back. You’ll be pulling your own weight, maybe even more weight than the others.” 

Br’aad had finally looked down at his arms. His wrists were in shackles that were chained to the ground. Not only that, but the tattoos changed. His left arm was purple while his right was gold. “What’re you playing at?” He asked, looking up at Ob’nockshai. 

He grinned unsettlingly at him. “I’m giving you an opportunity, my boy.” He said. “You can continue being that lesser deity’s toy,” he stepped on Br’aad’s right hand, eliciting a yelp from him. “or you can be mine again. More power, becoming more powerful with me as your patron.” He then stepped off of Br’aad’s hand. 

Br’aad didn’t have time to breathe before that same burning feeling in his arms came back. This time, it felt like something was being carved into him. He looked at his arms and saw the letter F being etched on his arm. Blood began oozing out of the letter and the tattoos. “Stop!” He begged. 

“Stop? Well, I would and I could.” He leaned forward. “ _But_ _I won’t._ I’ll continue this torture every day if you choose the storyteller over me. You won’t die of blood loss, but your tattoos will continue to cause you so much pain and agony. Then, I’ll come back into your dreams every night and make you relive every single painful memory and make it ten times worse. You won’t be able to sleep, and you’ll be even more deadweight than ever that they’ll eventually abandon you, just like Sylnan did.” 

Br’aad shook his head, sobbing out pleas and begging Ob’nockshai to stop the pain. 

“Oh, but that’s not even the worst of it.” Ob chuckles wickedly. “Maybe I might play a game with one of your friends. You and that Taxi fellow are quite close, are you not?” Br’aad’s eyes widened in horror. “It would be a shame if something  _ fatal _ happened to him. Oh, and your tiefling friend. She’s died once, hasn’t she? I can certainly make that happen again, it wasn’t that hard.”

“Leave my friends out of this, you fucker.” Br’aad growled, glaring at Ob. 

He didn’t like that. Ob’s face darkened and he went from smirking to frowning. “Has anyone told you that you’re quite loud?” He grabbed his face and forced his mouth open. “I think I’ve figured out a permanent fix for that.” 

To say Br’aad struggled would be an understatement. “You are the craziest mother fucker I’ve ever known!” He blurted, trying to pull his face away from Ob’s grip. 

His grip, however, seemed to only get stronger. Br’aad could barely now move his head. “Who matters most? Yourself or your friends?” 

“My-my friends, of course!”

“Then it would be wise for you to accept me as your patron again.” Ob said. “It’s for the best, right?” He withdrew his arm, still towering over Br’aad. “Now, do you want to be selfish and useless? Or do you want to be powerful and protect your friends?” 

**_Tick_ **

“Clock’s ticking, Br’aad.”

**_Tock_ **

“What’s it going to be?”

**_Tick_ **

“Your friends?”

**_Tock_ **

“Or yourself?”

**_Tick_ **

“So? Have you made a decision?”

**_Bong...Bong…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter seemed was all over the place, but it was for a good reason I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first fic. Yes, there shall be more. Enjoy~ ;)

Sylnan splashed the fifth cup of water onto Br’aad’s face. The bed was getting completely soaked in water, yet Br’aad still remained in a deep sleep. 

Taxi grabbed the cup from Sylnan and took it away. “Sylnan, that’s enough. You might drown him if you keep doing this.” 

“It’s been two days, Taxi.” He said. “Two  _ fucking _ days, and he hasn’t woken up.” 

“Vel said he didn’t seem sick and we tried everything at this point.” 

Sylnan clenched his fists. “That’s the thing, we don’t know what’s wrong.” He looked at Taxi, that same hopeless feeling building up inside. “At first, I thought he was just exhausted. Then, Vel checked on him and she couldn’t find any signs of illness.” He turned away, walking to the wall. “And once again, I don’t  _ fucking know _ what to do!” He drew back his fist and punched the wall as hard as possible. Taxi thought he heard cracking once his fist met the wall. 

“Sylnan, you need to calm down.” Taxi began. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing this.”

Sylnan turned to look at the tabaxi. “Don’t  _ fucking _ tell me to calm down!” He snapped. “How can I calm down when the only family you have left isn’t waking up?! When your  _ little brother  _ is going to leave you?! Without a goodbye?!” 

“Br’aad isn’t going anywhere, Sylnan!” Taxi yelled back. “He’s right here and  _ breathing _ . Isn’t that enough for now? That your brother is still in the land of the living?” 

Sylnan’s face began to turn red, tears threatening to break free. “But I promised I would protect him. Now,” he slammed his back against the wall and slid down, looking up at the ceiling. “I feel like I just broke my promise to him.” 

_ ‘These brothers have so much emotional baggage that anyone can write a story about it.’ _ Taxi thought. “Sylnan, you didn’t break your promise to him. You’ll always be there for him, like brothers should.” 

Taxi caught a flash of regret on his face and dragged his hand down his face, taking a deep breath before standing up. “I wonder if Mountain will let me drink from his flask.” He mumbled to himself. Taxi heard though and he watched the older Vengalor brother leave to search for their alcoholic dwarf friend. 

Taxi wanted to admit that he was extremely worried about Br’aad. As much of a loud and goofy dope, it would be dead silent without him. The group might even split before they could even reach their destination. 

Without Br’aad, they wouldn’t have met. 

Taxi caught the sound of moaning from Br’aad’s bed. He looked at the half-elf and shivers. 

Br’aad was standing near the bed. He was slumped forward, his damp hair making a curtain over his face. His tattoos which were previously purple and gold were now just black. 

“Br-Br’aad.?” Taxi cautiously stuttered out. His furs were standing up and he shivered. “How’re you feeling there?” He asked. 

No response. Br’aad continued to stand near the bed slumped over. 

Taxi waited for a couple more seconds before backing up to the door. “I’ll come back later.” He says and quickly exits. 

* * *

Sylnan chugged down the mead from Mountain’s flask, leaning over the railing of the air ship. He finished swallowing and gasped softly. “How the fuck do you still have mead in there?” He slurred, clumsily handing the flask back to him. 

Mountain shrugged and muttered, “I don’t question it.” Before taking a large swig. 

“It is quite puzzling.” Chirp commented. 

“Like I said before, I don’t question it.” 

Sylnan looked below them, letting the cool air kiss his face. His tense muscles relaxed and he took this time to breathe the fresh air. The more he thought about Br’aad not waking up, the harder it was for him to draw his mind away. 

Taxi’s voice called out, “Sylnan!” And he scowled. 

“Are you coming out here to lecture me about my tempur?” He grumbled with a slight slur at the end. “Or are you here to tell me I shouldn’t be drinking? Honestly, I thought that was Vel’s thing.” 

“What? No,” Taxi said. “Br’aad’s awake-“

Sylnan was running to the barracks, tripping over himself on his way. He slammed the door open and scanned the room. He couldn’t seem to concentrate. “Br’aad?” He called out, his voice cracking. He stepped in, blinking rapidly to get his mind to focus.

A heavy force shoved him to the floor, Sylnan hit his head against the floor. He grunted and attempted to blink away the black spots in his vision. He couldn’t make out the person pinning and hovering above him, however he had a good idea of who it was.   


* * *

Velrisa’s footsteps began to falter when she heard a loud  _ thud  _ and a grunt. She was about to retire for the evening, but knowing this group, there was always something. She resumed walking to the barracks but with quicker steps. The door was slightly ajar and she could barely see inside. She pushed the door lightly and looked in. 

On the floor were the Vengalor brothers; Br’aad laying in Sylnan’s arms and Sylnan cradling Br’aad. Beside them was a bloody dagger and a ripped piece of paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this sequel come out? Who knows! It depends on if ya’ll want it or not :/


End file.
